Hija del Caos
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: Él ya ha sido desvelado y el hombre del cabello morado también, pero, Maya todavía no sabe donde está y porque nombres como Zellas, Mekare y Deray le son tan familiares.
1. Default Chapter

Ya estaba allí.  
  
Ya lo veía.  
  
Ahí. Ante ella, tan perfecta como siempre. Con su atrayente color azul eléctrico que iluminaba la Nada... su Nada.  
  
Sabía de sobra lo que tenía que hacer, y con suaves y pausados movimientos, alzó las manos para coger la piedra. Esta, al principio, se resistió un tiempo, pero oyendo su llamada, acudió a ella.  
  
Cuando entró en contacto con la piedra, sintió como algo vacío se llenaba de "algo" y su ropa, al igual que su ser, cambio, y ahora un largo vestido la cubrió. Era el traje lo que realmente le encantaba más del sueño, era un falda larga de seda negra, elegante y sofisticada, que a también estaba rota de tal forma que hacía picos dándola un toque juvenil.

El corsé, en cambio, era blanco y llevaba bordado, en el centro del pecho, una flor de lis, este acababa en un cuello de barco del que salían dos pomposas mangas trasparentes que le sobrepasaban un poco el codo. Su pelo, rizado y negro, le llegaba cayendo sin control aparente hasta casi tocarla los hombros., la primera capa del pelo la llevaba cortada muy cortita y con trasquilones, ya que cuando se lo hizo, aparte de que estaba de moda, le parecía gracioso, y todavía se lo seguía pareciendo.  
  
Pero todavía le faltaba algo.  
  
Sabía que no tardaría en llegar, nunca se demoraba demasiado, y esta vez tampoco se hizo esperar.  
  
No le notó hasta que sus brazos le rodearon la cintura, sin poderlo evitar, cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás, dejando que Él, la cunara en sus brazos mientras repetía en susurros su nombre:  
  
- Maya, Maya, mi Maya...

Con la respiración entre cortada, Maya se despertó... bueno, o casi saltó de la cama. Otra vez había tenido aquel sueño. Era como una maldita rutina: Al principio, las sombras caían, para después ser iluminado por la piedra, después, ella la llamaba y sus ropas cambiaban a ese vestido, y por último, Él. Y eso era lo más extraño.  
  
Una vez había querido explicarle a Elisa, su mejor amiga, como era Él, pero es que Maya se veía incapaz de explicar nada: Sabía como era, su nombre y todo,. Conocía su pasado, su presente y, quizás, su futuro, pero cuando intentaba hablar acerca de Él, no encontraba las palabras acertadas, no podía nombrarlo ni describirlo, y cuando se lo contaba, Elisa se reía.  
  
- Pero, nena, ¿cómo quieres que no me ría?- le había contestado Elisa cuando salió el tema, mientras tomaban unas cañas.- Es lo más estúpido del mundo. Le has visto, sabes como es, como se llama... ¡Pero eres incapaz de describirle o de hablar de Él! No me digas que no es absurdo.  
  
La verdad es que si que la parecía absurdo, pero por otro lado... no sabía que demonios pensar. Había intentado tantas veces describirle, ¡o tan solo ponerle un nombre!. Pero era inútil.  
  
- Bueno, si sabes como se llama, dilo y santas pascuas. No te comas más el tarro.  
  
- Joder, Elisa, te lo he dicho como mínimo cincuenta veces, se cual es su maldito nombre, pero no me sale... -Maya fijó su vista en los transeúntes que pasaban por la Plaza Mayor sin fijarse en lo que les rodeaba, pensando en sus propios problemas e ignorando a los demás.- Pero... si lo escuchará, si que lo diferenciaría.  
  
- ¿José?- la joven morena negó con la cabeza- ¿Pedro? ¿Enrique? ¿Alfredo?... ¿¡Alfredo!? Me suena., pero no sé de que...  
  
- Es tu ex... no, espera, es el ex que iba antes de tu ex actual.  
  
- Ahh... - la rubia sonrió al recordar algo gracioso- ese fue al que le deje en bolas en el descansillo.  
  
- Sip –Maya torció el labio superior- no me lo recuerdes, es una de esas imágenes que deseo olvidar.  
  
- ¡Pero si el chaval estaba como una moto!  
  
- Ya, pero de un borde increíble.  
  
- Vale, pero no me cambies de tema, May. Estábamos hablando de tu chico invisible... Oye, ¿no será Casper?  
  
- Vaya hoy estas graciosilla.... Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer que escuchar tus patinazos neuronales, me tengo que ir a casa, y creo que llegas media hora tarde al buffet.  
  
- Ya ves, chica, esto es lo bueno de ser socia de Díaz & Alonso. –Elisa se apartó un largo mechón rubio de la cara, permitiendo que sus ojos aguamarina siguieran con mayor libertad y descaro al camarero pelirrojo, que acababa de dejarlas la cuenta y se había marchado no sin antes dedicarlas una esplendida sonrisa. Con un movimiento sutil, Elisa apuntó su número de móvil en la hoja y se la dio al chico guiñándole un ojo, él joven se puso colorado.  
  
- No entiendo que encuentras de gracioso en tirarles los tejos a todo personaje y personajillo del sexo opuesto.  
  
- Ahy, Maya, Maya –la chica negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pies y acompañaba a su amiga calle abajo- como se nota que eres de ciencias, te empeñas en buscar sentido a toso, pero lo malo es que lo buscas por obligación.  
  
- ¿De qué coño hablas ahora?- la morena se paró y miró con sus grandes ojos ámbar a los de la rubia, pero no estaba a su altura, ya que Elisa era más alta que ella.  
  
- Si buscaras sentido a las cosas por tu forma de ser, dejarías de pensar en tu chico misterioso, pero para que engañarnos, Maya, eres una soñadora empedernida. Quieres encontrar al hombre ideal, y te empeñas en buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras.  
  
- Eso... eso es mentira –Maya miró sorprendida a su amiga- Y te lo voy a demostrar, no será hoy, y a lo mejor, tampoco mañana, pero lo haré.  
  
- Vale, pero ,nena, tengo muy mala memoria, hazlo antes de que se me olvide.  
  
Así se dio por concluida la conversación entre Maya y Elisa sobre Él.  
  
Maya se levantó lentamente de la cama y salió de su cuarto sin ponerse las zapatillas. Entró en el cuarto de baño a trompicones, estaba desvelada, sí, pero también estaba medio gilipollas por el sueño de siempre. Reclinó la cabeza y se mojo la cara para apartar las malditas legañas que no la permitían abrir los ojos con libertad, para después mojarse el pelo. Cuando acabó de estrujárselo para evitar que la chorreara todo el pijama, y se quedo mirándose en el espejo.  
  
Dos grandes ojos ámbar destacaban su cara redondita y morena, aunque eran grandes, los ojos no la hacían la cara rara, todo lo contrarió, le daban un toque de misterio y lejanía, sobretodo cuando sonreía mostrando tras sus finos labios, unos dientes blancos como perlas recién sacadas del mar. Tras observarse, levantó una mano para tocarse los cortos rizos que ahora la empapaba un poco el pijama azul, sin poderlo evitar, Maya desplazó su mano derecha por debajo de la ceja de este mismo lado.  
  
Una cicatriz.  
  
Se la hizo con un cuchillo cuando apenas tenía 13 meses. Sin hacer mucho caso a su imagen, la joven de apenas veinte años, sonrió a su imagen y salió de cuarto de baño con la intención de tomar algo en la cocina... Pero no solo su imagen la miro antes de marcharse. Maya se giró y observó algo incomoda el espejo, se acerco a él y le observo. Nada, ahora no se veía nada.  
  
- Bueno, sería un patinazo menta... Pero habría jurado que he visto a un tipo con cabello morado.- Vaya, vaya...- Un hombre alto observaba divertido un cristal en el que, minutos antes, había estado Maya.- Así que aquí estas, linda, creó que esto es el principio del trabajito que La Señora me mandó.  
  
El hombre se giró, y mientras se iba se le oía susurrar:  
  
- Ya estas muy cerca de despertar, Mekare, tan cerca que nadie lo imagina.Wenas!!!!! Este va a ser un nuevo fic mío.... Obviamente U . Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo sobre esta serie, porque me acuerdo de cuando la ponían en la 2 y yo me tenía que ir al colé y la dejaba a medio ver (Si ;; Tuve una infancia muy traumática). No se cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo, es que me voy de viaje de fin de curso a .... LONDRES!!!! Wew!!!  
  
Cualquier cosillas, amenaza o idea, me lo mandan.  
  
Besos, Adeu! 


	2. Martilleos en la cabeza

Haber, que en el capitulo anterior me regañasteis. La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, solo Maya y Mekare... y alguno que haya colado así como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
No sé si cambiare la historia pero si os gusta seguidme el juego.  
  
Gracias por vuestra atención, y ya os dejo empezara leer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Martillos sonaban en su cabeza.  
  
- Vamos Yañez, no me digas que no es una buena idea.  
  
Intentando comprender de que maldita idea hablaba Diego, Maya cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes en un vano intento de que su dolor de cabeza parara. Pero los martilleos aún continuaban.  
  
- Si me estas ignorando, dímelo y te dejo con toda tu atareada agenda.- El chico pelirrojo que la hablaba, le miraba con furia.  
  
- Lo siento, Torres. Me duele un montón la cabeza y...  
  
- Haber si adivino. Diego sonrió malévolamente y le señalo con el dedo acusador- ayer bebiste más de la cuenta y hoy no puedes con tu alma.  
  
- Pues para tu información, so listo, no bebí, pero no dormí.  
  
- Solo te voy a decir una cosa, Yañez. Si no acabamos antes del 15 el trabajo, el profesor Gracia nos suspenderá, y eso no va a quedar bien ni en tu expediente ni en el mío. Así que... ¡Espabila! ¡¡¡QUÉ COÑO A SIDO ESO!!!  
  
Sin saber como, el vaso que estaba encima de la mesa, estalló poniendo todo perdido de café.  
  
Torres parpadeo un momento, observando sin creerlo, como su mejor camisa de Lacaste se había quedado arruinada. Milagrosamente, Maya, había conseguido no mancharse con la caliente bebida.  
  
- Bueno, Torres, será mejor que te vayas a cambiar antes deque a esa camiseta le salga varicela, y una en la que los granos no se puedan quitar ni con lejía.  
  
Una sonrisa burlona se formó en la cara de Maya, y la conservó hasta que Diego Torres se fue de la cafetería como un poseso. Como movida por un resorte, la joven morena frunció el ceño y observó con fingido interés como una de las señoras de la limpieza recogía el vaso mientras negaba maldiciendo al descuidado que tiraba el café en el suelo.  
  
Mientras Diego le había estado hablando, Maya notaba como el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, su mano temblaba y sus sienes palpitaban exigiendo salir de su cabeza a la fuerza. Fue en ese momento cuando vio el vaso. No sabía como lo había hecho, pero concentró toda su atención en él, deseando que todo acabase.  
  
Todo.  
  
Su dolor de cabeza.  
  
La irritante voz de Diego Torres regañándola.  
  
Sus sueños con Él...  
  
... Y ¡Pluf! El vaso estalló.  
  
- Una pena. Un buen café desperdiciado.  
  
El sonido de una voz cantarina y desconocida, hizo que Maya saliese de sopetón de sus pensamientos. Ante ella, un hombre de cabello largo y morado, la sonreía con ojos semicerrados.  
  
- Sí, una pena... ¿Colombiano?- continuó el hombre.  
  
- Ehh... Cero que si.  
  
Maya se paró a contemplarlo. Delgado, alto... bueno, ella llamaba alto a cualquiera que la pasase, ¡y eso era cosa fácil!. Bastante guapo, llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa arrugada, como las que están ahora tan de moda. No debía de ser mucho más mayor que ella, tendría unos veinticinco años como mucho. Pero lo más extraño es que llevaba una especie de bastón con una esfera en la parte superior.  
  
- El café colombiano suele ser muy bueno- prosiguió el hombre mientras se sentaba en la silla que minutos antes había ocupado Diego. Maya observó con curiosidad como cruzaba las piernas y ponía con sumo cuidado el bastón en la mesa.- Precioso, ¿verdad?  
  
- Si... sobre todo la esfera... ¿puedo...  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
Maya dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento al hombre, que este le devolvió. Como con temor, desplazó las manos sobre la superficie de madera del bastón, observando la forma de este y su textura. Sin poder evitarlo, avanzó la mano hasta la esfera.  
  
Algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo tocara.  
  
Pero la estaba hipnotizando.  
  
Era tan bonita y brillante...  
  
Su mano avanzaba ignorando a sus instintos.  
  
¿Sería mucho pedir que la voz de su conciencia se quedara afónica durante unos segundos? Solo el tiempo necesario para tocarla.  
  
Sin darse cuenta lo hizo. Su mano notó como el frío cristal rojizo... y después un escalofrío.  
  
"No" Intentó pronunciar Maya, pero de sus labios no salio nada. Intentó buscar con la mirada al hombre del cabello morado, pero había desaparecido... ¡¡Todo estaba desapareciendo mientras ella caía!! El cristal la estaba absorbiendo.  
  
Pero Maya no pudo ver como acababa todo, ya que se quedo inconsciente.  
  
El hombre observó sonriente, la agonía de la joven que desapareció en unos segundos sin que nadie de la cafetería viera nada extraño.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bueno" Pensó el hombre "en este mundo la gente esta ciega, no ve nada más que sus estúpidas y mortales vidas." Y desapareció igual que había aparecido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya sabéis la mecánica. Tanto si os gusta como si no, me encantara recibir vuestros reviews con los brazos abiertos.  
  
Besos y abrazos. 


	3. El despertar

Solo. La oscuridad le rodeaba. Estaba solo y oscuro, una magnifica combinación. Se miró de arriba abajo, llevaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa del mismo color... Esto ya le había pasado antes.  
  
A su alrededor no había nada, el negro parecía predominar el lugar ocultando a sus ojos todo lo que le pudiera servir para orientarse. Pero una tenue luz parpadeo en la nada, y observo como diferentes estrellas aparecían rodeándola... a la luz y a Ella.  
  
Ella.  
  
La más hermosa criatura que pudiera existir.  
  
Deprisa pero intentando no aparentar la impaciencia que sentía de estar pronto cerca de ella, fue andando hasta llegar a su altura. Alzó las manos y abrazó su cintura, notaba como las manos de ella rozaban las suyas en busca de un abrazo aun más profundo, aun más puro. Pronuncio su nombre con miedo a profanar su belleza y su significado, como temiendo que si esas silabas lograban salir de su boca, ella desaparecería en la nada que ahora era el todo para él.  
  
Sin poderlo evitar un segundo más, la giró para verla, para admirarla.  
  
Aunque era más bajita que él, le sostuvo la mirada, con esos ojos ámbar que le hacían temblar. Levantó la mano y con ella recorrió su morena mejilla adornada con pecas oscuras, y tras analizarla, prosiguió su recorrido por los interminables rizos de su cabello negro, para volver de nuevo a su cara, para admirar sus finos labios rojizos.  
  
- Mekare...  
  
- Tranquilo, niño –su voz sonaba como una cascada de agua fresca y cristalina, la joven acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de él- dentro de poco volveremos a estar juntos...  
  
- Siempre hemos estado juntos.  
  
- Ya, pero no como antes – Mekare sonó triste, pero levantó su mirada para observarle y sus ojos empezaron a lanzar chispitas furiosas- y cuando volvamos, esos malditos traidores pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos.  
  
No pudo continuar la conversación.  
  
Se tenía que ir. Alguien le estaba llamando, sentía como si algo le arrastrara lejos de aquel mundo en el que habitaba la nada... lejos de Ella.  
  
Mekare...  
  
Mekare...  
  
Su Maya...

* * *

- ¡¡¡ZELGADIS!!! Quieres despertarte de una maldita vez.  
  
Unas manos le zarandeaban de un lado a otro sin ninguna compasión aparente por querer alejarle de sus sueños. Zelgadis abrió los ojos para mirar desorientado a Reena. Estaba a su lado, cogiendole por el cuello de la camisa, debía de estar molesta por algo... Ah... ya recordaba, ayer él la había regañado por haber estado durmiendo hasta tarde, y parecía que ella se la había estado guardando para cuando él se quedara dormido.  
  
- ¡¿Quieres levantarte de una maldita vez?! -Chillo la pelirroja como una posesa.  
  
- Ya voy leñe.  
  
Reena sonrió triunfante y salió de la habitación en la que Zelgadis dormía, no sin antes meterle prisa.  
  
Ya solo, puso los ojos en blanco, seguro que Reena había subido por le placer de restregarle por la cara que él también dormía hasta tarde... ya debía de estar en el comedor con Gaudy, volviendo locos, entre los dos, a los pobres cocineros, y de paso, arruinando las despensas.  
  
Zelgadis se vistió rápidamente y bajó al comedor, donde, como él ya había predicho, Reena y Gaudy causaban quebraderos de cabeza y abrían ulceras a los pobres camareros. Sin gana alguna, se sentó al lado del rubio espadachín y les observó comer, ¡todavía no comprendía como eran capaces de comer tanto!... y como si fueran cerdos...  
  
- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- le preguntó Ameria sacándole de su ensimismamiento.  
  
- Como siempre.  
  
- No ha debido de ser como siempre cuando repetías sin parar "Maya" –Reena dejó de comer para mirarle malévolamente.  
  
- ¿Quién es la tal "Maya"? –Gaudy levantó la mirada del cacho de carne que tenía en las manos.  
  
- No sé... Además- Algo rojo, Zelgadis se levantó de la mesa- ¿qué os importará a vosotros lo que yo deje o no deje de repetir en sueños?.  
  
Y dicho esto, abandono el comedor yéndose por la puerta de la taberna. Al ver que la conversación había acabado, Gaudy volvió a concentrar toda su atención en su comida... ¡No vaya a ser que se despistara y Reena se la quitara! Capaz era ella. Por su parte, la pelirroja, estaba más atenta en la joven Ameria, que no apartaba la vista de la puerta por la que minutos antes había salido Zelgadis.  
  
- A lo mejor es una amiga de la infancia –susurro Reena intentando animar a su amiga- o una prima, su hermana...  
  
- ¡Oh! Reena, ¡eso no se lo creé mi Gaudy! (N. de A: --U Vaya una fama que tienen el pobre chico.) A lo mejor es alguna ex- novia.  
  
- Tal vez... ¡pero no te comas la cabeza! Seguro que la ha visto una vez y ya no la vuelve a ver en la vida.

* * *

Hummmm... que agustito estaba. Calentita, acostadita en la camita, tapadita hasta el cuello... hummmmmmm, ¡qué a gusto!, ¿se podría pedir algo más?  
  
Con pereza, Maya comenzó a abrir los ojos, seguramente estaría en su camita, en su casita... con ese olor a... huummm café.  
  
Pero no. Al incorporarse, Maya descubrió que estaba rodeada por unas sabanas negras de seda muuuuuy caras, que por supuesto ella no sería capaz de pagar en por lo menos un añito. Se sentó en la cama y observó el cuarto, era bastante grande, con las paredes pintadas de azul claro y lleno de multitud de cuadros y objetos valiosos.  
  
Asustada, Maya pegó un bote de la cama y salió de ella, al principio pensó que estaba soñando, pero esa idea no cuajó ya que sentía el frío del suelo. Ando hasta el espejo y se miró en él. Ya no vestía sus pantalones vaqueros, ni su camiseta azul de tirantes, ni sus deportivas... ahora llevaba un precioso pijama negro formado por unos pantalones y la parte de arriba, que era una especie de sujetador negro y del cual salían una tela negra transparente que la tapaba hasta el ombligo.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, parece que la bella durmiente ya despertó.  
  
La joven pelinegra se estremeció al oír esa vocecilla con tono divertido, que tanto la recordaba a Pepito Grillo.  
  
- ¿Quién demonios eres? – Maya comenzó a buscar con la mirada a aquel maldito personajillo que, seguramente, sabría por qué estaba allí- Y espero que tengas una muy-buena excusa para haberme quitado la ropa.  
  
- Soy, exactamente lo que tú has dicho.- Dio otra vuelta más y justo en sus narices apareció aquel hombre del pelo morado- Soy un demonio...  
  
- No creo que seas un demonio – dijo no sonando muy convencida mientras daba un paso hacia atrás apartándose de él- vamos, no tengo nada en contra de vosotros, pero se supone que estáis en el infierno, y todo ese rollo evangelista. Además todavía no me he muerto y si lo estuviera, cosa que dudo, sería un timo, porque, a ver, ¿donde está el túnel con la luz blanca al fondo?  
  
El demonio, que había estado escuchando completamente pasmado el monologo de la joven, no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír. Cuando Maya se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reírse también.  
  
- Lo siento –se disculpo- tiendo a divagar cuando estoy nerviosa... y eso suele ser muy a menudo... Pero ese no es el tema, sabes quien soy yo, pero yo estoy en desventaja, ¿quién eres?  
  
- Soy Zeros Metallium, sacerdote y general de Zellas Metallium.  
  
- Zellas... ese nombre – Maya se acercó de nuevo al espejo y contempló su cicatriz del ojo, la sonaba tanto aquel nombre.  
  
- Si, Zellas, el Ama de las Bestias... Y si no me equivoco, tú eres Mekare Du´Orden...  
  
Sin poderlo evitar, Maya se giró bruscamente para mirar a Zeros a los ojos, que por primera vez los tenía abiertos, y eran, por cierto, violetas. ¿De donde había sacado ese nombre? Sólo había una persona que la llamaba así, y desde luego, él no era el chico del sueño.  
  
- Yo no soy esa tal Mekare –"Bien" se dijo "lo mejor es negarlo todo hasta saber más sobre este asunto"- Mi nombre es Maya Yañez.  
  
- ¿Estas segura? – la joven alzó la ceja y contempló la sonrisita superior de Zeros reflejada en el cristal, él se acercó y la susurró en el oído- así es como te llama Deray...  
  
Deray... ¡Claro! ¿Cómo demonios no se la había ocurrido antes ese nombre? Porque, ese era su nombre, Deray... Un nombre antiguo, que la llamaba desde los confines de su mente, deseando salir a la superficie, volver a ser recordado, pronunciado... como... antes.  
  
- Pero hay un problema, niña –Zeros continuó hablando- Él ahora ya no se llama Deray, ¡igual que tú ya no quieres responder al nombre de Mekare! Ahora, se llama...  
  
- Zelgadis.  
  
- Vaya, veo que tus poderes comienzan a despertarse.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? -Maya se volvió para mirarle confundida- ¿Cómo que empiezan a despertarse?  
  
Zeros la miró sonriente y se apartó unos pasos de ella.  
  
- Eso, es un secreto.  
  
La pelinegra le miró pasmada, ¿qué clase de poderes tenía ella? ¿Y cómo era eso de que estaban empezando a despertarse? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso, ahora, ella era un gremlim? 

* * *

Maika- Wew!!! Espero que todos los depistaos, empecéis a pillar por donde van los tiros. Pero, si al principio os liasteis... Esto se va a poner peor, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...  
  
Bea- --U Por Yandros! Espero que el ataque de risa maligna no le dure mucho.  
  
Mili- Tranquila, su record está en 3 horas, 54 minutos y 23 segundos... Se recuperara.  
  
Maika- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJA  
  
Bea- ==U S.O.S  
  
Mili- Solo tenemos que esperar a lo mejor la dura poco y sube dentro de na´ el siguiente capitulo, ¿no crees?  
  
Maika- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (parada para respirar) MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...  
  
Bea- No sé que decirte. Dudas y demás, se la dejáis en forma de review. Adeu.  
  
Mili- Ciao! 


	4. Peleas

Antes de empezar con este capi, tan sólo decir una cosilla. Me comentasteis que aclarara los personajes inventados (o míos, como prefiráis) de los de la serie y tal… ya lo dije, pero se me olvido comentar que el nombre de Mekare lo saqué de "Crónicas Vampiricas", es una de las gemelas pelirrojas.

No se me ocurrió ponerlo antes porqué, sinceramente, en este contexto, Mekare me pertenece, ya que este fic no tiene nada que ver con "Crónicas Vampiricas". Siento si a alguno le he liado.

Espero que os guste… Y DEJAD REVIEWS!

* * *

¿A… a qué te refieres con eso de poderes? –Maya intentó ganar tiempo haciéndose la loca, pero Zeros no picó, y con una sonrisa divertida la contestó en tono de burla.

Oh, vamos, no me digas que no fuiste tú la que hizo estallar esa taza en la cafetería.

Maya se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba la respuesta¿acaso no había sido ella quien pensó que ojala ese vaso desapareciera y con él, Diego? Alzó la vista a los ojos cerrados de Zeros, que la miraba con una expresión divertida, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que el demonio sabía más de sobre su persona que ella misma. Giró sobre sus talones y se fue a un armario que había en la sala, lo abrió esperando encontrar ropa decente, pero en cambio solo había trajes antiguos, como el que ahora llevaba Zeros.

¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Como ya sabrás, no estás en tu mundo, así que aquí, no puedes llevar la ropa que traías.- Zeros se acercó al armario y empezó a hurgar en él bajo la atenta mirada de Maya- ¿Qué te parece esto?

La joven miró con algo de descontento la ropa que le enseñaba. Mal, lo que se dice mal, no estaba, pero no era para tirar cohetes. La enseñó una especie de camisola verde con unos pantalones piratas que apenas le llegaban a las rodillas. También tenía unas botas negras, un cinturón verde oscuro y una capa negra. Maya se iba a quejar porque, en comparación con aquello, su ropa estaba muy bien, pero Zeros se despidió rápidamente dejándola sola.

Estaré fuera por si me necesitas para algo. – Y cerró la puerta.

Genial… ahora no sólo estoy confundida, si que además me voy de carnavales.

Chascando la lengua, la joven se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando acabó, comenzó a hacerse preguntas a cerca de todo ese royo de los poderes. Daba mil vueltas a las preguntas, pero todas las respuestas lógicas se iban al traste por algún lado u otro.

Cansada, Maya decidió salir a buscar al demonio. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Al principio, la joven se sorprendió al ver todo tan sumamente decorado con objetos valiosos e innumerables obras de arte que representaba a personas de todas las clases y épocas, que parecían tener sus ojos clavábamos en ella. Andaba sin perder detalle de ninguna cosa hasta que se paró ante un cuadro que hizo temblar el corazón de la pelinegra.

El cuadro, en sí, era un cuadro normal y corriente, pintado al óleo. En el lienzo había retratado un joven de tal vez veinti pocos años, que miraba a la luna que estaba representada detrás de él. En ese momento, Maya tuvo un mareo y empezó a ver algo parecido a una película.

Estaba en una sala oscura y calida a la vez, alumbrada por velas y al fondo algún que otro farolillo que iluminaba la puerta, la única vía de salida y entrada de la sala… exceptuando las que estaban escondidas, porque ¿qué era un castillo sin sus pasadizos y puertas ocultas?

Allí, arrodillado ante el trono, estaba un drow o un elfo oscuro, luchadores por naturalezas y fieles a su señora. Parecía que había acabado de hablar y que esperaba, observando al trono con sus ojos rojos, una seña para irse.

Y la misma apareció instantes después, como una mano alzada, despidiéndole. El drow se inclinó y salió por la ya citada puerta.

La figura del trono se quedó sin moverse hasta pasados unos segundos, en los que se quitó los zapatos y acomodó sus piernas en el reposabrazos.

Traman algo –susurró una segunda persona, saliendo de entre las sombras, era un joven de piel pedrusca, una quimera.

Ya lo sé –suspiró la joven mientras se tocaba el pelo, rizándose aun más su cabello negro con el dedo.

El joven no dijo nada y se limitó a observar por la ventana el paisaje que ofrecía la Isla en la que se situaba el palacio, pero al instante notó como alguien le pasaba los abrazos por el cuello, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. El chico de volvió para chocar con los ojos ámbar, por no decir dorados, de la joven que había estado sentada en el trono. Ella le sonreía mientras él la cogía de la cintura.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó el joven.

Esperar –sentenció la pelinegra- no olvides nunca, Deray, que lo que tenga que pasar pasará… todo está predestinado.

La joven le miró sonriéndole, mostrando sus dientes que se asemejaban a perlas. Sin poderlo evitar, Deray se aproximó a ella y la besó como si fuera la primera vez… tal vez ignorando las otras miles de veces que lo había hecho. Cuando se separaron, él la abrazó y susurró en voz baja.

Mekare, Mekare… mi maya…

Maya abrió los ojos asustada, seguía ante el cuadro, pero no en el suelo como se esperaba, sino sujeta por cierto demonio que la miraba algo confuso.

El… el chico del cuadro –Zeros la miró sin comprender, pero Maya se separó de él y le mostró el cuadro que ella había visto momentos antes.

¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó inocentemente él demonio, como si no entendiera nada.

�¡Él¡Él chico del cuadro¡Es Deray! –gritó Maya empezando a perder los pocos nervios que la quedaban.

El silencio inundó el pasillo. Maya miraba a Zeros, que observaba el cuadro con fingido interés. Él ya se suponía quien era Deray. Desde el primer momento que había viso a la quimera, le había reconocido.

Igual que a la chica.

No por un sexto sentido demoníaco ni ninguna tontería de ese estilo, sólo era que ya les había visto, en un retrato que guardaba celosamente Zellas en sus habitaciones más ocultas y privadas.

En él había representados dos jóvenes en primer plano, y tras ellos, una sala de un castillo. En el que ahora estaban. Zeros hubiera pasado de largo de no haber sido por los dos que posaban.

La joven se hallaba en primer plano, sentada ladeada en un trono de granito, con la vista fija en un punto a la derecha del marco, fuera de este. Sus labios sostenían una sonrisa divertida y con un cierto atisbo de maldad.

Una de sus manos estaba puesta sobre su cuello, descansando sobre un colgante que el pintor no había podido captar. Tan sólo un resplandor azulado del mismo. La otra, se encontraba alzada en el respaldo del trono, bajo la mano de él.

El chico se encontraba tras ella y el trono, mirando al frente, pensando en cualquier cosa. A diferencia de ella, su sonrisa se mantenía fría, y su mirada, calculadora. Con una mano apoyada sobra la de la chica, y la otra, en los rizos de ella, acariciándolos distraídamente.

Así fue como los vio por primera vez Zeros, para más tarde encontrarse con sus tocayos reales.

¿Qué sabes?

La voz de Maya logró sacar al demonio de sus recuerdos, devolviéndole a la realidad, ante la joven que le observaba sería desde sus dorados ojos, y con, tal vez, un deje de miedo justo al fondo de ellos.

Lo que sé, te será revelado en su momento.

No lo quiero saber _luego _sino ahora.- Por un momento, los ojos de Maya perdieron el miedo, y donde antes eran calurosos, se teñían fríos en ese instante.

Me temo, que eso me va a ser imposible.-Respondió Zeros, un tanto sorprendido por la joven pelinegra.

Maya le iba a responder que sinceramente le importaba una mierda lo que el temiera o dejara de temer, que lo que a ella verdaderamente la inquietaba y la quitaba el sueño, era Él, Deray.

Se lo hubiera dicho muy gustosa, pero sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola la columna, de arriba abajo, haciéndola jadear… esto mismo ya lo sintió en otro momento, la sensación de que algo iba mal… muy mal.

Nos han encontrado –murmuró Zeros, abriendo sus ojos violetas-, no pensé que fueran a tardar tan poco tiempo.

¿Qué me estás contando? –Maya miró al demonio que observaba, concentrado, el final del pasillo.

Era un pasillo largo y repleto de cuadros con imágenes que parecían tener vida propia, que representaban guerras sangrientas y escenas oscuras que sólo unos pocos son capaces de recordar, entre ellos los drows y los gitanos. Los primeros porque viven dúrate siglos y milenios, y los segundos porque el boca a boca es su modo de vida, y la historia nunca se perderá con ellos… tan sólo se cambiará al gusto del oyente.

La joven no apartaba la mirada del pasillo, que estaba completamente vacío, hasta que la luz de desprendía su continuación reflejó una figura, que se acercaba lentamente.

Con un rápido movimiento, Zeros agarró a Maya de la muñeca y la puso tras él, gesto que hizo a la joven pensar acerca de lo machista que era el mundo… Pero una figura la hizo volver su atención al final del pasillo, donde una mujer les miraba altiva y socarrona.

Así que ahora te dedicas a esto, a rescatar a damiselas en peligro. –La mujer rió ante su propio chiste, mientras Zeros aparentaba mirarla indiferente, de no ser porque había aumentado la presión en la muñeca de la joven pelinegra.

Te salvaría a ti, pero no cumples las características de damisela, Sherra.

La sonrisa del rostro de la chica se congelo, transformándose lentamente en una mueca de fastidio y de asco, que dedicaba enteramente al demonio del pelo violeta.

Entrégamela. –Demandó ella.

Creo que la señorita no se quiere ir contigo.

No me importa. –Gruñó Sherra, mirando desafiante al demonio.- Yo sólo cumplo con lo que se me manda.

"Que poca personalidad" pensó Maya, todavía cogida por la mano de Zeros, que seguía fuertemente apretada sobre su muñeca.

Me encantaría quedarme discutiendo contigo –sonrió el demonio a la mujer-, pero tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, así que…

Zeros no pudo continuar porque ella, sabría Dios como, había aparecido ante él y de un puñetazo, le había incrustado contra la pared. Maya abrió la boca sorprendida, y a la vez asustada, mientras veía una sonrisa macabra prendida de la boca de aquella mujer.

Se estaba empezando a acercar a la pelinegra, pero (Dios también sabría como) Zeros estaba entre ellas y la dio con su báculo en la boca del estomago. Sherra se repuso rápidamente y secó una espada (de a saber donde) y comenzó una furiosa lucha contra zeros.

Por su parte, Maya observaba asustada la pelea entre ambos demonios, sin intervenir y sin hacerse notar, y habría seguido así, sin hacer nada, si algo no hubiera pasado.

Parecía que a Zeros le iba todo muy bien, y todos los golpes de la joven los esquivaba con gran maestría y una sonrisa burlona. A Maya le daba la sensación de que estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, demasiado… tal vez fuera por eso por lo que no paró esa estocada que se le clavó en el brazo, haciéndole gemir.

En ese momento algo cambió dentro de Maya. Ya fuera por la rabia de ve como un golpe tan estúpido había herido al demonio, o por el hecho de que la tal Sherra se carcajeaba como una loca, algo logró sacar a la superficie algo que Maya tenía muy guardado… o tal vez alguien que estaba muy bien oculto.

La mujer observaba con una placentera sonrisa a Zeros Metallium, el que se decía ser invencible, en el suelo, con cara de dolor. Se estaba regocijando en la miseria del otro, cuando cayó en la joven pelinegra, que tenía su mirada fija en el suelo. Lentamente, Maya levantó la mano, y murmurando palabras que fueron olvidadas siglos atrás, de su mano salió una bola de fuego, que dio de pleno en el pecho de Sherra y la mandó al final del pasillo, dejándola inconsciente.

Después, Maya se agachó sobre el demonio y susurró otras palabras que llegaron a los oídos de Zeros. Se puso rígido. No porque su brazo sanara, sino por algo más profundo… esas palabras… ya las había oído de otos labios. Cuando acabó, la joven pelinegra cayó desmayada sobre él.

Supongo que ha llegado el momento de ver a una vieja amiga. –Se dijo Zeros a sí mismo antes de coger a Maya entre sus brazos y desaparecer de en la nada.


	5. La niña, la vieja y el libro

¡Ya toy aquí! Wiiii. Aclarar que Slayers pertenece a bla, bla, bla y tal y eso.

Espero que os guste… y ya sabeís que pá lo que queraís un review.

Saludos.

* * *

Era una amanecer tranquilo en el que Filia despertó, y con una sonrisa de complacencia, se levantó de la cama y se cambió. 

Tardó un buen rato mientras se lavaba y sustituía su camisón rosa por un vestido más acorde para empezar el día. Después, bajó a la cocina a prepararse un té.

Sonriente, Filia cogió la tetera y la llenó de agua antes de ponerla al fuego, para calentarla. Por último, empezó a buscar las preciadas hierbas por los muebles. Pero un sonido a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse. Un sonido que conocía de sobra y que sabía lo que significaba… un escalofrío la recorrió toda la columna.

- Hola labios de lagartija – reconoció la voz, pero no tenía el mismo tono burlón de siempre. Aun así, Filia se volvió con rabia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, maldito demonio?

- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Filia se fijó en el demonio, para ver que era lo que quería, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a una joven de cabellos rizados negruzcos a la que Zeros apenas era capaz de sujetar para que no cayera. La dragona rubia corrió hacía el demonio y agarró a la muchacha por el brazo, y entre los dos la cargaron hasta el sofá que Filia tenía en lo que parecía ser una pequeña salita de estar, llena de jarrones de muchos colores y figuras diferentes.

Nada más dejarla allí, el demonio clavó una rodilla en el suelo y apartó el pelo de la joven, para verla el rostro.

- ¿Estás bien?...- comenzó a preguntar Filia para luego añadir rápidamente- lo digo por los dos, además tú pareces herido y…

- Tranquila, Fi-Chan.- Zeros se levantó y se acercó a la dragona sonriendo, como si intentara quitarle hierro al asunto.- Ella sólo necesita dormir un poco, para recuperar fuerzas, y yo sólo tengo una herida de nada.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado?- preguntó al ver el brazo del demonio mientras se dirigía a la cocina, a por té para él.

- Digamos que ni a mí me salen a veces las cosas como las espero.

Zeros se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina de la dragona, y la observó como hacía el té paso a paso. Cuando acabó, ella le tendió una taza y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que él hablara ya que esta vez estaba segura de que no había venido sólo para molestar. Al fin se decidió a hablar.

- Filia… ¿sabes quién es Mekare Du´Orden?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire durante un largo rato, hasta que la joven dragona asintió con la cabeza. Zeros abrió los ojos y la miró seriamente antes de hacer un movimiento de cabeza hacia el sofá, donde Maya intentaba conciliar el sueño… Pero otro sueño acudió a su cabeza.

* * *

- ¿Qué? 

La joven de cabellos negros levantó su mirada hacía donde provenía la voz. El hombre estaba de espaldas, mirando el horizonte. Mekare torció el gesto sin apartar la mirada de él y pensando que lo que más le fascinaba de él era como podía pasar horas observando un paisaje. En cambio, ella era inquieta y nerviosa, incapaz de sentarse más de quince minutos seguidos.

El sol le daba en la cara, iluminando el rostro del cual él se avergonzaba.

- Llevas más de media hora mirándome por la espalda- murmuró él, continuando con la conversación-, y aunque tener tus ojos clavados en mi nuca puede ser para algunos un honor… llega un momento en el que me hartan.

Mekare evitó reírse ante la indignación de la joven quimera, pero no pudo. Él la mando una mirada de odio, lo que hizo crecer aun más la diversión de la joven, que ahora se carcajeaba. Él bufó por lo bajo y volvió su mirada al horizonte.

Ella, lentamente y sin hacer ruido, se acercó a él. Cuando estuvo a su espalda, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y besó su hombro, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas ya que él era más alto.

- No te habrás enfadado¿no?- preguntó Mekare en un susurro.

Él calló durante un rato, hasta que se giró y la abrazó por la cintura a la vez que decía en el mismo tono que ella.

- Eres terrible.

- Algo me han comentado.

- ¿Sabes que eres lo peor que me ha pasado en mi vida?- volvió a susurrar él mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con una de las de ella.- Y me han pasado muchas cosas.

- Soy una chica con suerte.- Murmuró mientras sonreía.

- Y aun así… quiero estar junto a ti.

Deray notó un leve temblor en la mano de Mekare. Ella ya no se reía. Con sorpresa, él observó como una gota de agua rodaba por su mejilla.

- Eres terrible- susurró ella, mientras que los brazos de él la cubrían. Mekare se resguardo en el pecho de Deray.

- Aprendo de la mejor.- Dijo Deray antes de besarla.

* * *

Con el corazón amenazándole con salir de su pecho, Zelgadis se levantó. 

Demasiado real. Demasiado real. Demasiado real. Después de tantos sueños con ella, su mentalidad racional le decía que tan sólo era una maldita obsesión, que en cuanto dejara de pensar en Mekare, los sueños desaparecerían.

Pero una voz le susurraba al oído que eso no pasaría.

Se vistió rápidamente y dejó un mensaje al tabernero para los demás: volvería en un par de horas, a más tardar. Aquel día no le apetecía desayunar con los otros, necesitaba andar y colocar varias ideas en sus respectivos sitios. Necesitaba saber que buscaba en verdad.

Andó por la ciudad sin prestar ninguna atención a su alrededor, estaban de camino al pueblo de Filia, ya que a Lina se le había metido entre ceja y ceja la idea de ir a visitar a la dragona. Cuando se lo habían dicho, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a asentir pacientemente con la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, dejó la ciudad tras él, y se internó en lo que parecía un bosque.

Cuando llevaba cerca de una hora caminando, Zelgadis se paró con la intención de dar la vuelta y regresar a donde se hospedaban, pero un grito le dejó clavado en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zelgadis comenzó a correr en dirección al lugar de donde creía que provenía. No tardó mucho, y se encontró lo que parecía ser un atraco.

Dos salteadores de aspecto bravucón, zarandeaban y empujaban a una niña de apenas nueve años.

- ¡LATILT!- Gritó Zelgadis. El hechizo dejó a los salteadores de caminos K.O.

Pasando sobre los dos hombres inconscientes, Zelgadis se aproximó a la niña, que estaba sentada en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus bracitos, muy asustada.

- Ya estás a salvo.- Dijo la quimera mientras se ponía de cunclillas a la altura de la niña, pero esta seguía temblando.- Esos hombres no te podrán hacer ya daño.

Poco a poco, la niña apartó los brazos de su cara, y Zelgadis la observó detenidamente. El pelo oscuro y enmarañado cubría sus ojos negros, que le observaban detenidamente, evaluándole. Tenía la piel muy oscura, dándola el aspecto de estar sucia. No tardó mucho en comprender que la niña era una gitana.

- ¿Estás bien?- la preguntó Zelgadis, pero la niña le miraba absorta.

Zelgadis dio por hecho que la niña estaba sorprendida por su aspecto de hombre de piedra, y se avergonzó de inmediato. Suspirando levemente, se iba a levantar para volver a irse, pero la mano de la niña se acercó hasta su rostro, dejándole sorprendido.

- ¿Qué…

- No hay que creer siempre lo que dicta la razón- susurró la niña con su voz infantil, pero clara como el agua.- Te está esperando. Lleva demasiado tiempo esperando. Y un día, te encontrará… y ese día llegará, cada vez queda menos. ¡Y vendrá!… y librará a su pueblo de su opresor.

Cuando acabó de hablar, la niña le dedicó una sonrisa inocente antes de levantarse e irse, pero antes le beso en la mejilla y susurró un leve "gracias".

Sin moverse del sitio, siguió con la mirada a la niña, que se iba felizmente. Lentamente, Zelgadis se levantó y comenzó a andar de regreso a la posada mientras las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. ¿Esa niña estaba hablando de Mekare¿Ella le estaba esperando en algún lugar¿Y eso de liberar a su pueblo de su opresor?

- ¡Zel!- le saludó Lina nada más verle entrar por la puerta de la taberna.

Como de costumbre, ella y Gourry se dedicaban a llevar a la ruina a los taberneros. A su lado, Amelia le sonreía con esa dulce inocencia que poseía. Meses atrás, esa misma sonrisa le habría hecho temblar. Pero ya no era lo mismo.

- ¿Dónde fuiste?- preguntó la joven princesa con curiosidad.

- Salí a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.- Comentó mientras hacía una seña al camarero para pedir un café.

El joven le tomó su pedido y se marchó, pero se quedó parado al ver una figura enorme en la puerta de la taberna. Al ver que toda la atención del establecimiento recaía sobre la puerta, Zelgadis volvió su atención a la misma, en la que encontró a un hombre grande y de aspecto tosco.

El hombre lanzó una mirada fría y terrorífica a todo el establecimiento, mirando cara por cara y persona por persona, hasta que clavó sus oscuras pupilas en las de la quimera. Con paso decidido y dando grandes zancadas, el hombre se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados, y se plantó ante Zelgadis.

- ¿Has sido tú el que ha dejado inconsciente a esos ladrones?- preguntó con su vozarrón.

La taberna entera calló para oír atentamente la contestación de la quimera. Gourry acomodó su mano en la espada que colgaba de su cinto, Amelia empezó a recitar mentalmente todos los hechizos que conocía o era capaz de recordar y Lina Inverse observaba la escena sin decir nada.

- Sí. Fui yo.- Respondió Zelgadis y esperó lo que tuviera que pasar.

- Sígame.

No fue una petición, sino más bien una orden. Y para sorpresa de sus compañeros, Zelgadis siguió a aquel extraño hombre hasta la salida.

Tras él, Lina, Amelia y Gourry comenzaron a andar, a pocos pasos de distancia.

El hombre les llevó callejeando por toda la ciudad, hasta llegar a una pequeña casa un poco apartada del centro de la urbe. Era completamente blanca y cada lado de su entrada estaba flanqueado por dos inmensos rosales blancos. No había puerta, tan sólo una cortina de tela gorda que en otros tiempos fue blanca.

Con un leve movimiento de mano, el hombre apartó la cortinilla y entró en la casa e hizo una seña para que los otros le siguieran.

Por dentro, la vivienda, mejoraba un poco. Las paredes estaban pintadas de diferentes colores, de los más claros a los más oscuros. El hombre les guió hasta la única sala que tenía puerta.

- Pase.- Dijo el hombre a Zelgadis- Le esperan.

Algo sorprendido, Zelgadis cogió la manilla y abrió la puerta de madera. Lina miró al hombretón en forma de "¿nosotros también?", pero el hombre se limitó a encogerse de hombros y apartarse aún más de la puerta.

Nada más entrar, se encontraron con una habitación pintada de azul palido, dandola un toque relajante. En el centro de la misma, estaba una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas.

Y una quinta ocupada por una vieja de aspecto cansado. Nada más verles, la mujer les sonrió mostrando su boca con apenas unos cuantos dientes. Alzó la mano y les indicó que pasaran y tomaran asiento.

Zelgadis observó a la vieja detenidamente, tendría unos ochenta años, el pelo canoso, que en otro tiempo habría sido carbón, recogido en un moño, y la piel oscura, dandola aspecto de suciedad.

- ¿Es usted gitana?- preguntó Zelgadis nada más sentarse.

- ¿Eres tú una quimera?- le contestó la vieja con una sonrisita, a lo que Zelgadis calló.- ¿No respondes? Entonces no estoy confundida.

- ¿Para qué me ha hecho llamar?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la última frase de la vieja.

- Para advertirte.

- ¿Advertirle?- repitió Amelia sin entender- ¿de qué?

Pero la vieja ignoró a la princesa, estaba demasiado ocupada evaluando a Zelgadis. Al final, la vieja volvió a hablar.

- Te están buscando… OS están buscando- murmuró autocorrigiéndose- Mira detrás tuya. ¿Ves aquellas estanterías? Coge el libro gris, no se le puede confundir porque es el más desgastado. Sí aun así no te apañas, lleva su símbolo en la portada.

Zelgadis miró con recelo a la anciana antes de levantarse y tomar el libro que le describía. Cuando lo sacó de allí, observó su portada. Había una gran flor de Lis de color plata. Volvió su vista a la vieja, que tan sólo sonreía mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.

- Guárdalo como si te fuera la vida en ello- continuó la anciana sin apartar sus ojos de los de la quimera- y dáselo a ese sacerdote loco… parece que después de todo, él va a ser de gran ayuda.

La quimera la miró sin entender y antes de que una pregunta saliera de su garganta, el hombretón estaba esperándoles con la puerta abierta, indicándoles que la visita había acabado. Los cuatro iban estaban saliendo por la puerta cuando la anciana volvió a hablar.

- Ahora no entenderás nada, pero llegado el momento todo te será revelado… Cuídala –murmuró la vieja- ella ahora está demasiado perdida en este mundo.

Zelgadis asintió con la cabeza aun sin comprender nada, y se puso en camino con sus compañeros.

- Qué ancianita más rara- suspiró Gourry nada más salir de la casa.

- Sí… - Amelia se volvió a Zel- ¿de qué la conocías?

- De nada- respondió este sin apenas pensarlo- es la primera vez que la veo.

- ¿Y ese libro? –preguntó Lina mientras se lo cogía a Zelgadis de las manos. Lo observó con interés, pero al abrirlo se quedó con la boca abierta- ¡Está en blanco!

- Entonces no creo que le sirva mucho al sacerdote loco que ha dicho la señora- suspiró Amelia.

- Seguro que le sirve- susurró la pelirroja mientras que le devolvía el libro a la quimera- si creó saber quien es el sacerdote, me apuesto lo que sea a que le servirá.

* * *

Fin del capi, y ya sabeís como va esto... pero si no yo os lo explico en un momentín.

Debajo esto, a la izquierda (la mano con la que escribes, no. La otra... a menos que seas zurdo, en este caso si que sería con la mano con la que escribes) hay un panelito con una flechina. Le das y me mandas un review.

¿Por qué? preguntarás. Es sencillo, porque es facíl, bonito y barato, y ayuda a levantar el anímo al autor para continuar escribiendo. Así que ya sabeís... que estaís tardando, chatines/as!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, Ying Fa.

Muchas gracias por tu review y estás completamente perdonada, ya que este sistema de dejar mensajitos con lo que opinan los lectores sirve para esto, para que me digáis lo que os gusta, lo que os deja de gustar y lo que es un completo asco… palabra que tú muy bien has utilizado.

Tan sólo estoy en desacuerdo en dos puntos con los que sustenta tu review:

a) Este fic tiene otros 3 reviews más, en los que nadie comenta mi mal encubierto "narcisismo" ni me pide que cierre la historia. Por favor, princesa, échales un ojo.

b) Ese supuesto "narcisismo" de cual hablas es inexistente, ya que Maya, es una amiga mía (no con ese nombre, of course --) que pasó una mala época y que adoraba esta serie que pasaba por TVE2 hace algunos años. Yo le hice este fic pá subirla el ánimo porque ¡para algo están las amigas!

Aclarado este punto, querida, me hago una pregunta… la verdad es que son dos, pero la primera desemboca en la segunda.

¿Por qué hay gente tan cabrona suelta por el mundo? No lo digo por ti, nena, así que no te lo tomes a pecho. Lo digo por esa gente que le encanta destrozar los castillos en el aire de los demás, sus ilusiones y sus fantasías. Los cogen y los tiran al suelo por el solo hecho de que a "ellos" no les gusta.

Para mí, este tipo de gente sólo tiene dos opciones: o cambiar su actitud y abrirse al mundo real (en el cual ellos no son el centro de nada y por tanto las cosas no dependen de ellos) o, por otra parte, no leer las cosas que no les van a gustar y dejar al resto de personas en paz.

Y aquí es donde viene mi segunda pregunta, querida Ying Fa, eso de escribir cosas que le interese a la gente… ¿con la gente quieres decir qué a ti te interese? Porque en ese caso, Ying Fa (te lo digo con las mejores de mis intenciones, no para que te pilles un mosqueo), tú también serías un poco narcisista.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que los importantes aquí con Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis , Filia y… ¿cómo dijiste¡Oh, sí! El mazoku apestoliento (palabra cuyo significado desconozco y que asocio a apestoso) para los amigos Zeros Metallium.

Vuelvo a agradecerte efusivamente tu review, y espero algún otro más… y tal vez podrías ponerme tu email para poder seguir esta amena charla, la cual se me hace muy entretenida.

Un SaLuDo, guapa… y no te enfades si acaso te ofendí en algún momento, que no era mi intención.

Maika-Lunas Rotas

* * *

Lamento para aquellos que os interese (no que os guste, porque eso después de este review me parece un poco difícil de afirmar) la historia que esto no sea un nuevo capi. Últimamente estoy un poco liada y me va a ser difícil subir algo, así que mis más sinceras disculpas.

Gracias a Shadir ( bonito nombre) y a Nadesiko-san por esos reviews que me han apoyado un poquito.

Se despide Marka-Lunas Rotas…

… hasta la próxima.


End file.
